dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Halfling, Variant (4e Race)
Halflings Half-grown hobbits, the hole-dwellers Halflings, or hobbits (as they call themselves), are a small race known for their cheery attitude and their love of comfort. They typically live in "hobbit-holes"; beautifully crafted tunnels dug into hills. Most halflings are farmers, though a rare few suffer from wanderlust. These few "odd" halflings go on adventures to satiate their desires. Play a halfling if you want... * to be a small hero astray in a very big world. * to be comfort-loving, cheerful and friendly. * to be a member of a race that favors the Rogue|rogue]] and Ranger|ranger]] classes. Physical Qualities Halflings are small— the tallest being barely more than half the height of a fully-grown Human|human]], and shorter than even the shortest Dwarf|dwarves]], though most are about three and a half feet tall. There is little or no magic about them. Halflings are inclined to be tubby, and enjoy eating at least seven meals a day— breakfast, second breakfast, elevenses, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, and (later in the evening) supper. Most halflings are incapable of growing facial hair, though they have thick, curly hair on their feet. Halflings do not wear shoes, as their feet have thick, leathery soles. Halflings have the same range of hair and eye colors and complexions as humans, though pale complexions are more common (as most halflings are native to temperate regions), and their hair is most commonly brown. Halflings have longer lifespans than Human|humans]], living for about 100 years (though some notable individuals have reached 130 years of age). Halflings "come of age" (reach adulthood) at the age of 33, and reach middle-age at about 50. Playing a Halfling Halflings, or hobbits (as they call themselves), are a comfort-loving people, prefering to live quiet lives in the countryside and disliking nasty, uncomfortable adventures. They prefer to keep out of the notice of larger creatures, especially the "Big People" (the name they give to Human|humans]]). Halflings are most commonly farmers, prefering the rural lifestyle that comes with the job. Hobbits claim one contribution to the culture of the world— the "art" of smoking pipe-weed. Halflings live in "hobbit-holes", which are dug into hills. Hobbits being hobbits, they are discontent living in nasty, dirty wet holes or dry, bare sandy holes (with nothing to sit down on or to eat). "Hobbit-hole" is almost a synonym of comfort. Hobbit holes have beautifully painted front doors, with well-crafted wooden corridors, and plenty of pantries. Hobbit-holes have only one floor, as hobbits have a fear of heights. Halflings are practical, and down-to-earth, desiring nothing more than a quiet, comfortable life, with (of course), plenty of food. Temptations of gold and glory do not affect halflings, as hobbits desire quiet lives and would not know what to do with gold. As a result, few halflings follow the path of the adventurer into a wider world, and most have little knowledge of geography and the troubles of the outside world. Though hobbit adventurers are rare, some "odd" halflings have been known to seek adventures out of wanderlust. These hobbits cause others to shake their heads and touch their foreheads, and are never thought of as "respectable". Halfling adventurers can be determined and bold, though they are usually wishing to go back home. Not all halflings adventure out of wanderlust; orc|orcs]], goblin|goblins]] and kobold|kobolds]] have been known to raid hobbit settlements, leaving the survivors homeless. Some halflings take up arms to protect their homes, or others, from raiding parties. Some of these hobbits are called "shirrifs", taking the role of protectors and police. Many find it surprising that halflings are capable of defending their homes, but in truth hobbits can be both brave and determined, and attacking their homes merely serves to set off this "tookish" streak. Most hobbits are alignment|unaligned]], and some are alignment|good]]. Rarely, a halfling will turn alignment|evil]]. This is a rare occurrence, as halflings have little reason to fall into evil. When it happens, it is usually due to some outside influence— often a demon|demon]] or a dark artifact. Such halflings become foul, goblin|goblin-like]] creatures, hating all things (including themselves). Halfling Characteristics: Comfort-loving, good-natured, lucky, friendly, down-to-earth, curious, brave, optimistic, practical, resourceful, warm. Male Names: Bilbo, Meriadoc, Frodo, Peregrin, Samwise, Nathaniel, George, Robert, James, Thomas, Edmund, Mungo, Edward, Marcus. Female Names: Rose, Elanor, Daisy, Primrose, Ruby, Marigold, May, Salvia, Menegilda, Berylla, Belladonna, Lily, Angelica, Lidda. Halfling Adventurers Three sample halfling adventurers are described below. Edmund is a hobbit rogue|rogue]] with a "tookish" streak who, because of his curiosity, has stumbled into a wider world that he was only half aware of. Lost and unable to return home, Edmund joined a party of adventurers in the hope of finding his home on his travels, but he soon gained the adventuring spirit. Though he often longs for home, he is a determined adventurer and a dependable friend. Thomas is a hobbit ranger|ranger]] who, before his home was destroyed by orc raiders, was a shirrif with the duty of protecting his villlage from outside threats. With his home destroyed, he wandered endlessly, slowly becoming more in tune with nature. He was eventually found by a party of adventurers, who have helped him find a place in an all to large world. Lidda is a hobbit rogue|rogue]] with a quick wit and an acid tongue. She has a "tookish" streak which could not be suppressed, so, unable to find a place among hobbit-kind, she left her home to seek adventure. Since then she has been in many adventuring parties, and though her sarcasm and caustic comments at her companions' expense would suggest otherwise, she counts each of them as a close friend. ---- Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Campaign Settings → Age of War → Age of War Player's Guide → Races. Category:4e Category:User Category:Race Category:Natural Origin Category:Humanoid Type Category:Age of War Setting Category:Age of War Setting Player's Guide Setting